


I found you...

by i_am_abbyy



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Blood, Choking, Clock, Crying, Cuddling, Cum Swallowing, DNF, DSMPPrison, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, DreamSMP - Freeform, Edging, Eye Contact, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hallucinations, Kissing, Knifeplay, Love, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nether, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Portal - Freeform, Praise Kink, Regret, Restraining, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Sedation, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Storyline, Teasing, dreamnotfound, gagging, injection, mild safeword use, neck bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: Even though Sam made the prison impenetrable or inescapable, George tracks the correct coordinates in the overworld and finds a portal that forms a passage directly into Dream’s cell.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap/Dream
Comments: 32
Kudos: 201





	1. Determination is key

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a video on TikTok by @honeyydew.com and decided to write a DNF fanfiction based on the video! This is also my first fanfic so I hope it's ok! :D

George had a plan, and he was confident it would work; he just had to figure out where the prison was in the Nether. He’d been planning this ever since Dream had been locked up by Sam and stripped of his abilities. The prison was huge, impenetrable, and inescapable. It was guarded at all times and equipped with spells such as mining fatigue and weakness to ensure no getaway prisoners. Well, in this case, prisoner.

At this rate George was just going to give up because there’s no way in hell he was getting there even if his life depends on it. Ironically it did depend on it right now because George being George had just walked straight into Technoblade and was now running for his life. “You little shit! Get your ass back here right now!” His heart was racing, faster than it did that night when Techno caught him in bed with his now ex-partner Dream… “It was a one-night thing you stupid pig! It’s not my fault Wilbur decided to drop Viagra in our drinks!” George’s legs were killing him at this point, but he knew that if he stopped now he’d be dead and back at spawn.

Soon techno began to give up and so George knew he was safe, he hopped into a boat and travelled to the other side of the ocean to a dark oak forest. It looked as though it was undiscovered by anyone and so he decided to get some resources together and wait until morning before building another portal, after walking for a while, however, he heard a deafening explosion coming from underground and decided to investigate. There George found the opening to a cave and decided to enter, quickly placing a torch on the barely visible floor he soon enough discovered it was gravel. The floor immediately fell through and George had just managed to place water just in time to save himself. As he looked up there was a damaged Nether portal, it was missing 2 pieces of obsidian and luckily, George had 3 so he filled it in and lit it…

There it stood, the light swallowed the cave up and George stepped in not knowing what to expect…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The atmosphere changed; it was bitter yet comforting. The inevitable silence seeped throughout his veins until all he heard was a sweet and comforting humming coming from the left of him. He turned to investigate and saw the silhouette of a tall figure sitting in the corner, it was hard to make out who or what it was at first but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Dream. 

As lava popped in the background George stepped off the portal to approach him. He was holding his clock and playing with it, he pitied him so much, feeling awful that he hadn’t been there on that fateful night, knowing full well he could’ve saved him or at least prevented him from going to prison.

“Dream? Is that really you?” George asked him in wonder and to that his head shot up in recognition of the name. “Go away, I know you’re just a stupid hallucination that was sent here to tease me.” Guilt overthrew George, what had Sam done to him whilst he’d been here? He had mixed emotions at that point; excited that he’d gotten to the cell; distraught at the sight of Dream; angry at the thought of what Sam had traumatised him with.

“It’s me Dream, it’s George.” He looked up yet again and this time his green eyes began to glass over in tears. “You’re not real! How many times do I have to say that?” The pain in his voice shattered George’s heart into tiny little pieces, he had never seen Dream upset. As much as he wanted to hug him, he needed to make him see the truth and that he was real, so he decided to do something he had wanted to do for a long time. George slapped Dream across the face which soon got him out of whatever trance he was in.

“What the hell did you do that for?!” He screamed at George. It was satisfying, to say the least, and George couldn’t have planned it any better. “Could a hallucination do that hm?!” He yelled back at Dream in the same tone he did at George which shocked him. If they’d have been in front of the others, he would never have done anything like that, George would be too scared of repercussions. 

Dream stood up and stumbled towards George; embracing him into a hug, now George had never really been a person for hugs, but this was different. It was with the man he had grown to love over the years, despite their multiple quarrels and disagreements. 

Dream couldn’t believe it, George was here. In his cell. In his arms. With nobody there to stop them. He pulled him in further and George lay his head on Dream’s chest listening to his racing heart. Dream was filled with adrenaline but didn’t have a use for it. He felt weak yet energetic, his legs were trembling, but he could still stand straight and bold. He decided to pick George up and cuddle him that way because at this rate his back was killing him from bending down. It was almost as if on reflex George knew what to do, he wrapped his legs around Dream’s waist and lulled his arms around his neck; relaxing into him and Dream was enjoying every second of this…


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream are caught by Sam on the cameras, George gets bratty and Techno was correct...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all so much for the kudos and support, I never expected this to be read so many times and bookmarked! It means so much and here is chapter 2 as promised :D

“You little shit! Get your ass back here right now!” Techno screamed at George who was now running from him faster than he had seen him run before, obviously he was determined to get somewhere, and this made Techno suspicious, when in his life has he gone anywhere but his bed? George had slept through every war, and now he had decided to go somewhere when Dream has been taken to prison. 

“It was a one-night thing you stupid pig! It’s not my fault Wilbur decided to drop viagra in our drinks!” George yelled back at Techno. What the hell was he on about, Techno thought George had seduced Dream on that night… He now felt terrible. He began to slow his pace because there was no way he would be able to keep up with him at this rate, he’s too fast. 

Techno decided to go see Sam. He began walking back through the plains and came across 4 Nether portals which had no doubt been built by George, as the night began to draw in, the purple glow of the portals began to light up the field with a beautiful illuminance. He just found it strange that there was 4 of them… What could George possibly want all of them for? Then Techno paused in his train of thoughts. It all made sense now; the prison was in the Nether and George was desperately in love with Dream and everyone knew he would do anything for him. George must be trying to find the cell…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George had missed Dream so much, he never thought he’d see him again but now here they were, his legs tangled around Dream’s waist and his arms hung around his neck. His fluffy hair brushed against George’s forehead whilst he held him close, his breathing was slowing and becoming heavy and George could tell Dream was tired. “Dreamie hun? How about we lie down and cuddle, we probably won’t have another chance for a while.” He whispered in Dream’s ear and kissed his sweet spot on his neck making him moan subtly. “oooo Dream what was that” George lifted his head up and smirked at him and Dream instantaneously went bright red. 

“I um… I-it was n-nothing!” he exclaimed still flushed. George had known this man for years and has slept with him for goodness sake, he knew exactly what it was. It wasn’t any normal moan, it was a sign he was lewd… “Come on, let’s go lie down…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the overworld Sam was farming his crops when Techno fell snout first into the sugar cane, and Sam couldn’t help but burst out into a laughing fit, as Techno lifted his head back up covered in sand Sam helped him to his feet and he started to cough and splutter and then began to shout “It’s George! H-he’s going to rescue Dream from prison, you need to do something!” Sam was confused, there was no way George could get to Dream without Sam taking him there. 

“Hahaha you’re so funny Techno, there’s no way he could get there. It’s inescapable and impenetrable, I’m not even able to get in.” Sam exclaimed; Techno looked at him with pure disbelief spread across his face. “I never said he had to break in you idiot! I saw George running across the plains and as I was walking back there were multiple portals lit and built. You never thought it through, did you? He’s no doubt looking for the correct coordinates.” Sam thought about it for a split second and came to the realisation that Techno was right; how could he have been so stupid? He had put all of his effort and focus into the actual mechanisms and building of the prison rather than thinking about the portal technique.   
Sam darted in the opposite direction and made his way to the prison. Multiple things were crossing his mind; why didn’t he think it through, what’s going to happen; what are they going to do; is he going to escape? He couldn’t think straight. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream and George were cuddling each other on the obsidian floor of the cell, they were using Dream’s hoodie as a pillow, it was a little uncomfortable but Dream at that precise moment was a little more than uncomfortable. He was spooning George and because he was taller, he insisted on being the big spoon, obviously not knowing the consequences this would later have. You see, George has always been known to be a brat even if he gave off a shy and innocent demeanour however, he was only usually like it in front of the people he trusted most, one of them being Dream. 

Dream couldn’t settle, and this was because George was grinding his hips to get comfortable and to furtherly agitate Dream and the growing tent in his pants. The atmosphere in the room began to heat up, and then Dream let out the smallest moan and if you were standing you wouldn’t have heard it, but because he was directly next to George’s ear it couldn’t be missed. That’s when George began grinding harder and much faster and Dream couldn’t resist his urges for much longer. He wanted to flip George onto his stomach and make him beg, he wanted to slap his perky ass which had been teasing him for the past 20 minutes, he just wanted to tease him. 

George began to slow his pace as he noticed there wasn’t a reaction like he’d been hoping for, he got bored and began to let his eyes droop and his breathing become heavy; Dream noticed immediately. He wanted to take George by surprise and so he waited until he was about to fall asleep…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Sam had made it to the prison, the towering and gloomy building stood in front of him, glaring down making him feel like an ant under a shoe. The path leading up to the entrance was unstable to say the least, one wrong step and you’d fall face first, so it was best to take your time. As he opened the door he was met with an eerie silence, one that even he wasn’t used to disregarding the fact that he had been in here multiple times. He grabbed a snack and some water and sat down in his private office. 

Sam still couldn’t believe what Techno had told him, was he just lying about it to scare him or was it the truth? He waited for his computer to load and immediately loaded up the security cameras, He rapidly flipped through quickly until he got to Dream’s cell camera. Low and behold there they both were, Dream and George lying on the floor spooning, with the portal glowing directly behind them. Techno was right. Sam was shocked and impressed; never in a million years would he had of thought about building a portal into the cell let alone actually succeeding and going to these measures. He decided to message Techno and let him know what was going on.

Sam: Hey dude, you were right. They’re both in there right now cuddling…

Techno: Omg no way man, so my suspicions were correct?

Sam: Yes… Yes, they were, I don’t know what to do.

Techno: Leave them to it, is there a way you can prevent portal travel?

Sam: Maybe I could disable Dream’s world accessibilities. 

Techno: Yes, do that! I’ve got to go man; I’m currently trying to defend myself from Tommy and Tubbo. 

Sam: Ok! Have fun, I’ll see you later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post chapter 3 this week, I'm busy with school so it may take a few days but I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. You shouldn't have done that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets bratty and Dream isn't having it, Sam gets the shock of his life, and George does an oopsie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy :D

George’s eyes began to droop lower and lower, with his breathing slowing too so Dream took this as his opportunity to surprise him. He flipped George onto his stomach which made him yelp and he held his hands behind his back, whilst sitting on his legs to prevent movement. George was now face down and unable to move. “Dream!” he exclaimed sounding more aroused than anything, he attempted to gain friction against the floor without any succession because Dream noticed. “Ohhh look who’s desperate now hm, now I’m going to make you suffer like you did with me.” Dream’s voice was now deep and seductive, travelling into George’s ears like music. 

Dream began to kiss and suck George’s neck leaving hickeys all over marking him as his own, George began to let out innocent quiet moans as Dream’s hand travelled up his back to his neck. A fistful of George’s brunette hair was clenched swiftly into Dream’s hand, intertwining between his fingers, this made George squeal in pain that soon turned into pleasure. His head was lifted up off the ground and was forced to look upwards where he saw Dream’s bright green lustrous eyes glaring down at him, “Now Georgie, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way.” George remained silent attempting to look away from Dream with which was punished with a hard slap to his cheek, “Answer me slut!” Dream commanded, “I asked you a question so answer it.” His voice was now lower than before and much hoarser and stricter, he knew it turned George on, but George being the brat he is, didn’t answer. 

Dream released his grasp which made George whine at the loss of contact, the blonde sat back and removed his shirt and flipped George onto his back. He kissed George abruptly on the lips which startled him, but he soon melted into it, Dream began to palm George through his pants making him moan; it sent vibrations through Dream and he felt amazing. Dream stood up and commanded George to get on his knees to which he obeyed, the blonde began to unbuckle his belt and removed his pants and boxers all together freeing his cock. George looked ahead in amazement and knew exactly what to do, he began to lick the tip making the taller man moan quietly. As George heard this, he began to suck making Dream buck his hips forward on instinct, this forced George to take his entire length making him gag as well as allowing tears to form in the corners of his eyes. It turned Dream on even more and so he grabbed a fistful of the brunette’s fluffy hair and pulled him up forcing him to look him in the eye, “such a good whore for me” and then forced George all the way back down again, tears began to stream from George’s eyes as he was hauled back up.   
“Remove your clothes and then on your hands and knees whore” Dream commanded. George turned around facing away from Dream yet again and removed his clothing, now on his hands and knees he felt extremely vulnerable and exposed. A hard slap was delivered to his bare ass making him screech, “you’re such a pain slut Georgie” Dream mumbled as he retracted his hand. “fuck Dream!” George shouted a lot louder than he meant giving Dream fuel to carry on, he wanted to push his sub to his limits, and he was going to. There were no excuses; they had all the time in the world.

Dream quickly whispered gently in George’s ear, “You remember your safe word, don’t you?” This gave George a wave of reassurance, you see, Dream and George had done things like this before and George loved being pushed to his limits as much as Dream liked doing it to him. They obviously needed a safe word for this because anything could happen, it might become too much for the other and so they decided it was necessary. “Yeah of course I do” George replied but this didn’t reassure Dream, “Tell me what it is then because I’m not carrying on until I know you remember it.” George was already frustrated; he knew it had to be confirmed between each other, “It’s blue. Happy now?” This pleased Dream who immediately returned to dom space, “Such a good boy for me aren’t you?” George loved being praised and he whined in response showing it. 

Dream delivered another hard slap to George’s ass, the impact made his hand sting and George squeal yet again, “I’m going to give you 30 spanks as punishment for being such a brat earlier on and I want you to count for me” Dream loved getting his sub to interact whilst he administered punishment, it showed him that they were aware of what they’d done wrong and he loved to hear the pain in their voice too. Another hard hit was given to George’s ass, “One” George moaned out, his breathing was beginning to speed up and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. “One what slut?” Dream responded as he put his hand down even harder this time. “One sir!” George cried out not expecting a slap immediately, his eyes were starting to water again and he could feel a tightening in his chest. “Good boy Georgie!” Dream replied as he gave another spank to George’s now bright red cheeks. Dream felt on top of the world, adrenaline pumped through his veins giving him more and more momentum. “Two sir!” Dream looked down in admiration at the mess he was making of the smaller man below him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam put his phone down; he looked back towards his camera’s expecting to see the same thing he had before he looked away but no, the innocent looking couple he had seen before was now not so innocent looking. He had to look twice to confirm he wasn’t imagining things; it was now quite clear that he wasn’t… 

George was on his hands and knees in front of Dream who was towering over him, one hand was around George’s marked neck and the other inches above his ass, consistently coming down with harsh contact upon the sub’s subtle and pale skin. Dream looked focused and in awe of his work; he smirked whenever George cried out in pain and would deliver an even harder slap leaving an imprint. “25 sir!” Tears were visibly pooling beneath him; his eyes were red and puffy, and his knees were trembling. Sam looked on in horror and shut down his computer with a flick of a switch, he was disturbed to put it simply and couldn’t believe what he’d just witnessed. He decided to take himself out of the situation and go take a nap on the couch in his office, he pulled a huge purple fleece blanket over himself and adjusted the pillows under his head to find the perfect position for his head and dozed off into a deep sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“30 sir!” George yelped as the final spank was given, his legs gave out on him and he was left lying face down on the tear-soaked floor. “Aw what’s the matter hm?” Dream questioned in a mocking tone, “stupid whore couldn’t take that could he, well you’re in for a ride Georgie! Up on your feet now bitch!” Dream demanded to which he got no response and so he bent down and slapped the back on George’s head which was enough to startle the smaller boy and make him stand up. Dream took a hold of George’s painfully hard cock and started jerking it slowly; pre cum began to leak onto Dream’s hand and he wasn’t happy about it, “Dirty whore, lick it up now” Dream lifted his hand up to George’s mouth who refused, “Open wide bitch or it won’t be pretty” there wasn’t a response from the other and so Dream grabbed George by the neck and pushed him against the wall restricting his airway.

This move left George automatically trying to gasp for air and so on reflex his mouth opened giving Dream entrance; he put his fingers into George’s mouth and commanded him to suck and he obliged. “Good boy!” Dream praised “make sure you get them wet love else this next part will hurt like hell” Not wanting any more pain George made sure to coat the intruding fingers in saliva and when Dream had decided it was enough, he picked George up for him to wrap his legs around his waist and hug him. He put his hand underneath George and circled his entrance with a finger making him moan, all of a sudden Dream pushed inside whilst whispering praise into George’s ear telling him how good he was doing. When Dream deemed George ready, he pushed another finger inside which earned a string of pleasured whines as he was scissoring him open, “such a good slut for me” Dream muttered as he pushed a third and final finger inside which made George squeal in pain that soon turned to desire.

After minutes that felt like hours Dream removed his fingers and positioned his dick at George’s entrance; he pushed in and George moaned deafeningly loud trying to get used to the length that was now inside him. “Fuck George you’re so tight, such a good cock sleeve” Dream moaned, the tight warmth of George surrounded his cock making him feel as though he could cum right then and there. Once George decided himself ready to start moving, he signalled this to Dream by beginning to grind his hips forward. Dream began to gain speed with each thrust and was soon fucking George to the point of being limp, George climbed to the top of his climax and yelled out that he was going to cum and so Dream paused ruining his orgasm. “Why did you do that Dream?” Dream chuckled at the question and didn’t bother to answer it, he moved George swiftly from their current position and lay George on his back with his legs still wrapped around his waist. He began to thrust agonisingly slowly and suddenly hit George’s prostate when he pushed in harder which made him yelp at the contact. “Found it” Dream muttered to himself with a sly smirk on his face and reached his hand between George’s legs to pump the subs throbbing cock. He applied direct stimulation to the tip and when Dream began to thrust harder, the circular motions became faster. 

“Fuck I’m going to cum!” George squealed into the humid air; Dream was delighted to hear these words coming from his mouth, but he wasn’t having it. “You’ll regret it if you do baby.” The response he got from George was a scowl directly in his eyes, a harsh slap was given across his face as punishment. “Don’t you ever and I mean ever look at me like that again slut! Do you understand me?” Dream was riled up with vengeance now and began to speed up his pace with his hand which was now wrapped around the shaft of George’s cock, he kept his agonisingly slow pace with his hips though, occasionally grazing George’s prostate. Moans filled the space around them until strings of cum coated both George and Dream’s stomach, George had cum without permission…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel evil but chapter 4 will be extra good!


	4. The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream doesn't approve of George's unpermitted actions, Techno discovers the truth and George has a flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! 1K reads on this already, I couldn't be more grateful for all of the support! Here is chapter 4 a follow on from chapter 3.
> 
> I included safeword usage because it's something my friend and I adore and love to read, it's just sweet and aftercare is adorable, I never see many DNF safeword fanfics so I decided to input it into my work! I hope you enjoy :D

“Oh, fuck Dream!” George gasped, concealing his mouth with his hands as his cum covered both of their stomachs. His dick was throbbing as Dream stroked him through his orgasm however the taller man didn’t realise what had happened; he carried on ruthlessly pounding in and out of George and removed his hand from around his neck. Both of Dream’s hands were now upon George’s hips digging in, surely to leave bruises the following morning; he gazed down and noticed George had cum. He stopped his movements and drove his fingers into George’s hips deeper and much harsher than before and held himself deep inside the man, “You disobedient slut, you came without my permission and now you’re going to pay for it.” A slap was given across George’s face as punishment leaving a hand shaped mark; Dream removed himself from inside the subs ass and moved upwards towards his chest. “start sucking pretty boy” Dream demanded. Before he had time to prepare himself, Dream’s cock was already deep in his mouth making George gag and splutter, “oh stop it whore you’ve taken more before” Dream yelled sucking his own fingers to prepare his own ass. 

As George began to take Dream further into his mouth a hand was wrapped around the back of his neck, it was comforting to say the least; his head was now being cradled reminding him of his first time cuddling. His head was hazy with thoughts and wasn’t paying attention anymore to what was happening in front of him. He was soon shocked back to reality when a tight warmth was clenched around his cock making him let out an involuntary moan which sent vibrations through Dream’s dick. The hand cradling George’s neck was slowly moved to his chest where Dream began to pinch and play with his nipples giving him much needed adrenaline for when Dream pushed all the way to the back of his throat and pulling out. The taste of pre cum lingered on his tongue whilst Dream began to jerk himself off directly in George’s face, however he stopped himself from cumming.

Dream reached behind himself to grab his hoodie; swiftly grabbing it and lifting George up by the scruff of his neck and pulling the hoodie over him backwards making the hood cover his face. Once it was on, Dream pulled the arms of the clothing around to tie a knot creating a makeshift straight jacket. He stood up admiring George, “so beautiful baby, I can’t wait to make a masterpiece of you” He walked over to his water cauldron and grabbed a handful of water, coming back over, he dripped it over George’s dick causing him to wince at the new sensation. Since being blindfolded he couldn’t tell what was going to happen, it was a new thing Dream wanted to try and had confirmed it with George months ago when they were speaking about things they wanted to try out. He thought this was the perfect opportunity to indulge in his fantasy, George was deprived of a sense, if he felt exposed before he sure felt vulnerable now. Dream traced his fingers up and down George’s shaft before taking it into his mouth, George gasped at the newfound sensation; his legs were now fidgeting wildly beneath Dream who soon stopped the motions by kneeling on them. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had been asleep for a while now; he was woken by Technoblade who had just burst through the doors extremely out of breath. “Sam! Why the fuck are you asleep, you do realise Dream and George are no doubt plotting an escape don’t you?” Sam went pasty white when he remembered what had happened before he had gone to sleep, Techno was approaching his desk to turn the computer on to check the cameras. “No don’t turn those on!” Sam screamed at Techno but it was too late, on the screen was Dream leaning on and edging George. The pig hybrid wasn’t disturbed at all and if anything was aroused at the sight, “Sam do these cameras have sound?” he questioned before noticing the sound cable had been unplugged, “never mind I’ve got it!” The sound blasted through the speakers of the computer deafening the two men in the room, “Please sir let me cum, it’s been ages and I need it!” 

George’s hood had now been removed from his face, his legs were splayed either side of Dream whose cock was teasing his hole and a clock running lengths up and down the clothed sides of him occasionally touching his cock making him wince at the cold. “Beg for it and then I might let you” Dream uttered to the sub, Sam immediately unplugged the power cable, “Okay! That’s enough of that for today, I think it’s time for you to leave bladey boy” Sam quickly ushered Techno out of the prison doors and locked them leaving him bewildered at what had just happened. If that’s all George wanted Techno would’ve helped him out, he knew both of the men better than they knew each other especially in their sex lives. 

Dream liked to dominate people until he broke them via choking, spanking, restricting movements, leaving marks and bruises, inflicting pain and numbness, screaming, and most importantly degrading people. Whereas George on the other hand preferred to be dominated, he didn’t mind if it was rough or gentle, he just loved the attention. He didn’t have any particular kinks except pain, he adored pain, but in all fairness, he just went along with whatever came and used his safe word only if necessary. Techno was open to anything, he was a switch, dominating whenever needed and going into submission when desired by another; he had a hard shell but on the inside was a real softie whenever someone needed comfort. He’d never really shown that side except to Tommy during exile when he had nightmares of things Dream had done to him and when he’d wake up having a panic attack…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Please sir let me cum, it’s been ages and I need it!” George was breaking into floods of tears sweat covering him underneath the hoodie and an overwhelming stench of sex in the air. “Fine, since you’ve been so good for me you may cum” Dream thrust himself into George reaching his own orgasm immediately filling George up, his stuttering hip movements brought George over the edge too making him cum all over Dream’s hoodie. As Dream pulled out of George he began pumping George again, “aw poor baby thought I was done, I could do this for hours Georgie, we’ve got all the time in the world” George screeched and cried as Dream’s hand scooped up the cum on his hoodie and put it into his mouth tasting it, “open wide cum slut” George was too tired to resist and so he obliged, Dream brought the sub into a deep kiss; transferring the cum from his mouth to George’s. “Swallow or you’ll pay for it” There was no response, a hand came down across George’s mouth and so he swallowed every last drop. “Good slut!” Dream whispered as he moved down towards George’s cock yet again taking it into his mouth and sucking. “Fuck me please Dream!” Once he heard this name come from his sub’s mouth, he became hard again and held his own dick against George’s. He began to manoeuvre his hand up and down jerking them off simultaneously, moans filled the cell. To get a better stance Dream leant over George and placed the clock next to his head to put his hand flat on the floor. 

The ticking was directly in George’s ear. “blue” he murmured “BLUE BLUE BLUE! PLEASE STOP PLEASE DREAM HELP! BLUE!” Dream stopped immediately removing his hands from George and untying the hoodie, George was thrashing about beneath him when he realised what had happened. The ticking of the clock had triggered a flashback for George, the minute L’manberg exploded was the day George looked at a clock in his room and all he heard afterwards was the clock ticking. George’s words on that day were similar to what had been said during his safe word call, “Please Dream help!” 

Dream instantly went into caregiving mode, once the restraints were undone, he flung the clock across the room breaking it in the process. He lifted the smaller boy into his lap and held him close like he had on that treacherous day, he peppered his head in kisses whilst trying to help regulate George’s breathing. “I’m so sorry Georgie, I didn’t mean it to end like this I’m really sorry” Once George had calmed down enough, he brought his eyes to meet Dream’s reassuring him that it was ok, “It’s ok Dreamy it wasn’t your fault.” Once Dream thought that George was ok, he lay him down on the floor with his hoodie underneath his head. He hoisted the cauldron from its position to the lava wall which warmed the water up almost immediately, he brought it back over to George and lifted him up placing him in the makeshift bath. Luckily it was big enough for both of the men to sit in and so he climbed in behind George who was now sleepy. 

He washed his sore body off with the warm water and the bar of soap and cloth Sam had provided him with, once done with that he washed himself making sure not to wake the now sleeping brunette in front of him. Once finished he exited the water, drying off in front of the lava wall, he pulled his pants back on and took George out of the water; also drying him in front of the lava. He dressed him in a spare hoodie and pajama pants and lay down in an improvised bed made from pillows and blankets he had forgotten about. Once laid down George’s eyes opened, “Thank you Dream… I love you” and they closed as quickly as they opened. 

Dream wasn’t sure if he was hearing things right but from what he heard, George had told him that he loved him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading people! I will try to get chapter 5 out within the next few days, it is going to be hopefully 10 chapters long and maybe longer! 
> 
> I would also like to start writing requests that you may have:
> 
> I will write:  
> Only MCYT's  
> Smut  
> Aftercare  
> Anything you have seen being written in this fic  
> Fluffy fics
> 
> I will NOT write:  
> Smut about underage SMP members  
> Smut or fics based on members of the SMP who have expressed being uncomfortable with it  
> Anything to do with sick, feces, urine, etc...  
> Suicide  
> Self-harm  
> Stuff like that
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know!


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo get a little curious, Sam and Techno's suspicions were correct and George and Dream say their final goodbyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! 2K hits thankyou! This means the world to me, thank you for all of the support people! Here is chapter 5 
> 
> TW:  
> Mention and use of needles  
> Sedation  
> Restraining

“Did you see the look on Techno’s face earlier when we were chasing him haha!” Tommy burst out laughing, he and Tubbo were walking alongside each other through a dark oak forest quite far from home. They usually did this; wandering off and getting lost in their minds whilst joking with each other. It wasn’t uncommon to see the two with one another running every-where trying to piss people off, and today it had been Techno’s turn to have the hassle off of them. They’d both been walking all day, yet they never got tired, so this is what lead to them being far away, “damn Tommy look at that!” They both stopped in their tracks and looked beneath them, there was a huge ravine in front of them which contained a menacing glow of purple. Tommy being Tommy ran straight ahead placing water to get down, pulling Tubbo along with him, “You bloody idiot you could’ve killed us!” Tubbo was a little shook up from the action but none the less use to it by now. “Oh, stop being such a pussy and come with me” The two teens ran towards the source of the glow and found the portal George had used; however, they were unaware of what George had been up to. 

Next to the portal was a chest, upon opening it they found George’s signature red cap and some logs. “How strange, why would George be here building a portal if there’s one back home?” Tubbo questioned raising his eyebrows. They were curious but didn’t want to risk anything dangerous and so they messaged Sam. 

Tubbo- Hey Sam, we’ve found a portal quite far from home with George’s cap next to it. 

Sam- Where are you, boys?

Tubbo- A dark oak forest inside a ravine, why?

Sam- You stay right there; Techno and I are coming. 

Tubbo- Ok!

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Holy fucking shit let’s go!” Sam shouted at the top of his lungs, he jumped up out of his chair and ran towards the entrance. “Oi piggy boy it’s go time” Technoblade was sat on the end of the path messing with some grass when he heard Sam, “What the fuck are you on about? Also, don’t call me piggy boy again.” He absolutely despised that name with a passion ever since he had met Sam, he would be called that when the other was excited. “Tommy and Tubbo have found what I believe to be George’s entrance!” Techno leapt up from his current sitting position, “Wait what? Where is it?” The pig hybrid was now just as exhilarated as his friend. “It’s in a dark oak forest quite a bit from here but I think we’ll be able to make it by midnight.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

It had been hours since they had messaged Sam and they were cold; their clothes were drenched in water and they needed to get dry. “Hey Tommy, is there any way you could make a fire? I’m freezing here.” Tommy couldn’t agree more with his friend and rummaged through his backpack in hopes of finding some wood and a flint and steel, he luckily had just enough and so he constructed a campfire and lit it. “There we go, much better” The two boys exclaimed in unison, “JINX!” They both erupted into a laughing fit when they heard footsteps above them, it was Sam and Techno. “Took your fucking time, didn’t you? We’re freezing and so fucking hungry, so I hope you’re going to pay for it.” Tommy was just irritated, nothing fresh really. 

The two descended into the ravine and approached the teens, “So as you both know, Dream was taken to prison and George has made it into the cell through a nether portal. We have reason to believe that this is the portal he used to enter.” The boys found it quite hard to believe as they didn’t think it was possible but just agreed to what Sam and Techno were saying. “All four of us are going to enter this portal and if we find it to be true you two are going to grab George and inject him with this.” Sam handed a needle to Tubbo which contained a sedative ensured to knock someone out cold for 12 hours. “Techno and I are going to grab Dream and take him to a different cell for a few hours until you get back to PogTopia with George, once there you are to take him to Bad who will keep watch on him and you must message me when that is done. Understood?” The two boys gulped and nodded their heads in unison.

The group of four entered the portal bracing themselves for what could potentially happen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

They were there, inside the cell, and looked over to a corner to see Dream spooning George and holding him tight. Sam nodded at Tommy and Tubbo giving them the signal to grab George whilst they handled Dream. 

Techno and Sam approached the taller man from either side, hoisting him up and linking their arms together which immediately woke him up, “What the fuck? George wake up and run!” Dream kicked George in the side to awake him and upon impact, the smaller man woke up groaning, he was picked up by Tommy and Tubbo and began screaming and kicking. “NO DREAM NO!” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tubbo opening the cap on a needle which made George panic, he was terrified of needles and so his legs buckled underneath him, and he started hyperventilating. “Wait boys hang on, he can’t be breathing like that when you inject him else it’ll kill him” Techno told them which stopped Tubbo in his tracks. “George, look at me and breathe with me. 1-----2-----3-----4-----5” Sam instructed which made George lock eyes with him and eventually regulate his breathing. 

“Please don’t hurt me with the needle I don’t like them” George whimpered when he saw the needle again, “PFFFT AFTER WHAT I SAW EARLIER A NEEDLE SHOULDN’T HURT” Techno burst into a laughing fit which received a boot in the shin from Dream. Sam nor Techno retaliated because they both knew he deserved it. “Georgie, baby look at me, I know you don’t like them but do it for me. Guys if it isn’t too much to ask can you take me to him?” The two men huffed but agreed and took him over to George who was still sat on the floor shaking, they sat him down next to the smaller man. “Georgie, look at me please” Once they had eye contact with each other, “I love you so so much darling and you mean the world to me.” He brought George into a kiss and waved his hand at Tubbo to administer the shot to George’s leg and so it was given immediately which made George wince slightly but didn’t phase him at all. Dream pulled away and put his hand behind George’s neck as his head began to droop, “I love you Dream” they were the last words that managed to escape George’s mouth before he fell into a deep sleep. He was picked up by Tommy and Tubbo and taken away through the portal.

“As much as I might not like you Dream, thank you for doing that. It made it a whole lot easier on both ends.” Sam said as he and Techno walked Dream away to a new cell for the night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Chapter 6 is already planned out as are the rest of the chapters lmao and should be uploaded within the next few days!


	6. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream struggles to accept his situation, Tommy and Tubbo take George away, and Bad is sympathetic for George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6! This one is a little long but makes up for chapter 5 which was a little short! 
> 
> TW:  
> Needles  
> Injection  
> Mention of force-feeding

The walk down the hallway to his new cell was long and tiring, it seemed to go on forever and Dream was getting impatient. “Why couldn’t you just leave me and him alone, we weren’t going anywhere because I actually didn’t want to leave. I was happy there; I didn’t have the stress hanging over me 24/7 and him visiting was the best thing in the world.” He stopped in his tracks exhausted and looked at the pair escorting him with tired eyes, he had been broken over the past few weeks by Sam. He was tortured with hallucinations brought on by drugs in his food and water and when Dream had realised he was being drugged, he stopped eating altogether. 

Sam didn’t want him to starve and so he would threaten Dream with force-feeding which never ended well the first time he refused to eat, so he would end up eating the food. The visions would contain George and Sapnap sitting with him and they would speak to him and hold their arms out for a hug, however when Dream would lean in, they would disappear causing a breakdown for him. No matter how many times this would happen he would always fall for it in the hope of it finally being them. The day George had arrived at the cell through the portal was the day Sam had actually decided to leave him be for a while, but due to previous trauma he didn’t think George was real and that is why he broke down. 

Due to Dream refusing to walk the rest of the way to the new cell he was picked up over Techno’s shoulder and carried like a child having a tantrum. They eventually got to the cell at the furthest end of the corridor and they put him inside on the bed and locked the door. “Please stay with me I don’t want to be alone again” Dream was lonely, and self admittedly scared now, and so Techno decided to stay with him until it was time to leave. “Get some sleep Dream because you’re going to need it later on.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy and Tubbo had just exited the portal with George in their arms and made it to the top of the ravine where a cart was waiting for them. They placed him lying down and put Dream’s hoodie under his head for a little bit of comfort because they felt guilty, they looked down at George and sighed at the sight. As they moved his neck to a suitable position, they noticed the marks Dream had left, “Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck did Dream do to him?” Tommy’s mouth involuntarily let those words out in pure genuine shock and when Tubbo realised his mouth dropped open. They decided to not think of what could’ve happened to preserve their innocence and lifted one handle of the cart each and began pulling it along the trail, it was a beautiful and peaceful sight. The trees stood tall and  
the wind blew through their hair as they walked, flowers surrounded them on the floor, bees were buzzing around them and the grass was dewy and fresh. It had taken them an hour to get George up out of the ravine, which was a struggle, especially because they were alone without assistance from someone else. By the time they had done this the sun had begun to rise making it dusk. “Tubbo, stop getting distracted by the bees dude, I know you like them, but we haven’t got long until he wakes up.”

All of a sudden Tubbo’s phone received a text message from Sam

Sam- Hey Tubbo, where are you now?

Tubbo- We’ve not long got out of the ravine and now we’re walking along a trail. 

Sam- Within a mile or so you should see a railway with a minecart, get in it with George. 

Tubbo- Oh ok! Thanks, dude.

“Tommy, Sam said there’s a railway not far from here and that we need to get in the minecart on it with George.” Tommy looked relieved that he didn’t have to walk much further. “Oh, thank the lord for that, my legs feel like they’re going to give up on me.” 

As the two boys kept walking, they found a cobble pathway and followed it finding the minecart, they picked George up and place him and getting in either side of him, they pressed the button to go and made their way along the track quite quickly. They went across the ocean and eventually fell asleep listening to the waves around them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dream I’ve got you some food if you want it.” Techno poked his head around the corner and put a tray in front of Dream. “It’s drugged, I don’t want it.” Techno was in utter shock and even he wasn’t aware of the things Sam had done to him, “Well you’re in for a treat, I made this myself and I can assure you there isn’t anything in it that could hurt you.” Dream had been presented with pancakes which was something Techno had made him every morning when they had been together, it was served with a glass of iced peach tea which had always been his favourite drink. This small gesture of kindness made Dream tear up a little and he leaned into Techno for a hug which was kindly accepted, “Thankyou Techy” He whispered and then pulled away to begin eating. 

The pancakes were just how he remembered them, they were fluffy and sweet with chocolate chips mixed in, the tea was an amazing thing to wash it down with and he felt the best he had physically than he had in a few months. He hadn’t spoken to Techno since that night he was caught with George and anytime he saw him he would hide in fear of what could be done to him. 

“Come on Dream you need to get some rest, come lie down and sleep.” Dream sighed and made his way to the bed and lay down, Techno surprisingly lay next to him and cuddled him whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He turned Dream around to face him and kissed him on the forehead whilst playing with his hair with his left hand. His right hand reached down  
to his pocket and pulled out a needle that looked similar to the one Tubbo had used on George earlier on. He silently pulled the cap off and held Dream’s head to his chest. “You’re so pretty Dream, I’m really sorry though and I hope you can forgive me” Dream looked up at him with confused eyes, “What do you mean Tec-” The injection was given to Dream’s leg and he gasped in pain, there was a slight burning sensation in the area which soon faded into nothing. He looked up at Techno with pleading eyes which began to glass over with tears, “W-why’d you do that for” His eyes fell heavy and within minutes he was asleep and limp with his head on Techno’s chest…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, wake up muffins” Tommy and Tubbo woke up to Bad shaking the pair awake, “Come on it’s time to go, get up because we need to hurry in case that draft wears off.” The teens had completely forgotten what had happened until they looked to the middle of them and saw George passed out. They got out of the minecart and Bad picked George up effortlessly cradling him in his arms laying Dream’s hoodie over the sleeping man’s chest, Tubbo pulled his phone out to message Sam.

Tubbo- Hey dude we’re with Bad now and he’s taking George away now

Sam- Nice one boys, thank you so much. We’ll be there soon. 

Tubbo- Ok see you soon. 

Bad began walking towards his house when he saw everyone looking at him trying to get a glimpse of what had happened, “Hey guys, can you stop staring and give George some dignity, he’s not very well and needs some rest and I don’t think he would appreciate the staring.” Arriving at his front door he got his keys out and unlocked it, he walked inside relocking it and walking through to the bedroom ahead. He placed George down and rested his head on the pillow and pulled the blankets over him trying to make him as comfy as possible. He also noticed the marks on his neck and winced in second-hand pain, he walked into his bathroom and grabbed his pot of healing balm. Walking back into the bedroom he noticed George moving about slightly seeming quite agitated, Bad sat down next to him and opened the pot, and applied it to the love bites he could see. Once he deemed it to be substantial enough, he moved in closer and lay down with him, he stroked his hair and massaged his hands.

George’s eyes shot open and he began panicking, “DREAM WHERE ARE YOU?” It startled Bad and he immediately sat up and pulled George into his lap, “It’s ok Georgie, breathe with me, it’s me Bad, you’re safe with me and in my house back in PogTopia.” When George had fully woken up, he looked at Bad, “Hang on what? Why am I here? I was with Dream back in his cell, but then I fell asleep after he kissed me.” Bad’s heart broke for the boy, he knew how it felt to be ripped away from someone you loved. Skeppy had drifted away from him, he had forgotten who he was and isolated himself away from everyone until a few weeks ago when he made an appearance in the town when buying a horse. 

“I know honey, it’s hard at the moment but I can assure you it’ll be ok I’m here and you’re safe with me. Do you want something to eat?” George nodded his head in response and so Bad stood up and went to the kitchen returning with some chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, he propped George up and fed him the cookies when they heard a huge commotion outside…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to write chapter 7 as soon as possible, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for all of the support because it does mean so much to me! :D


	7. Mystery Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George puts up a fight, Dream is accepting of his fate and there's a funny smell in the air...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a day and we're almost at 3000 hits! Thank you so much, people!
> 
> TW:  
> Explosion  
> Restraining  
> Cage

“Bad what was that?” George’s head shot in the direction of the window and tried to stand up but failed due to his legs still being weak. “Oh, it was nothing don’t worry about it sweetie, come on let’s get you changed and bathed.” George allowed Bad to pick him up and take him to the bathroom where he was sat down in the bathtub sinking into the warmth of the water, it reminded him of his night with Dream in the bath however there wasn’t anyone in it with him. “Bad can you get in with me, please? I want someone to hold me” The advancement made Bad’s stomach flutter with butterflies, he needed to guard the door, but he couldn’t say no to the boy below him giving him puppy eyes. “Aww ok why not?” He undressed and got in behind George making sure not to hurt him in the process, he grabbed a washcloth and bottle of soap and began to wash George’s body being as gentle as he could. He then moved on to his hair and shampooed it and washed it thoroughly before rinsing it, “There we are, all nice and fresh! Let’s get you dried and dressed.” 

Bad got out first drying and dressing himself, not long after he grabbed a towel and lifted George from the tub and dried him off too. He picked out some blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt from his draw along with some fuzzy muffin socks, he dressed George and placed him back into bed. He saw Dream’s hoodie on the side remembering its purpose and handed it to George, “Here you go, at least you have this honey.” George was grateful and delighted that he still had a piece of his partner with him. 

The commotion worsened outside and Bad grew a panicked look on his face, obviously being noticed by George. “Bad what is it, please tell me the truth.” Bad still refused to tell him what was happening which angered George giving him an adrenaline boost and managed to stand up. He saw what was happening and ran towards the front door where Bad grabbed him, “LET GO OF ME NOW!” he clamped his teeth into Bad’s hand making him release his grip and swung the door open. In front of him was Dream, now awake in a cage and tied up, they locked eyes instantly and George ran at the cage. “DREAM IS IT YOU? DREAM!” He was swiftly grabbed however by Tubbo, Tommy, and Bad, “Come on George please calm down, it’ll be ok come back inside with me, Tommy and Tubbo” George wasn’t having any of it so the 4 sat on the grass still holding George tight and close to them, the squirming soon died down though as he felt much more tired. 

All around them were all of the SMP members, Sam stood up onto the podium, “Good morning people! Today we have some news for you all. So, as you know Dream is a traitor, he is manipulative and a thief, he has brought misery over these lands for many months now and this is the day it ends officially. Today Dream will be killed quickly and efficiently using the Axe of Peace.” Everyone cheered and Dream just sat in his cage in shame and despair, Techno had a look of pity on his face, Bad, Tommy and Tubbo were still trying to comfort George who was now screaming. “PLEASE DON’T KILL HIM HE’S ALL I HAVE LEFT!”  
George was breaking down now and it was a horrible sight for everyone. “Just shut him up already boys.” Sam glared at the quad with a glint of evil in his eyes. 

All of a sudden, a waft of gunpowder flew through the air making everyone look upwards in wonder, then the hissing was heard to only be extended into an explosion seconds later. The blast knocked everyone out cold except one person who had fired the bomb, the figure walked out of a building and walked over to Dream’s now exploded cage and cut the ropes off him. He was picked up and placed into a cosy carriage lead by horses, the figure then approached George lifting him too and placing him next to Dream. Due to the air being murky and coloured red, the silhouette of the person was hard to make out with the only distinguishable feature being an earring that gleamed in the sun. 

They got onto the front of the carriage and whipped the horses to go ahead and walk, the carriage bumped up and down slightly on the rocky road beneath them. Dream had been saved from certain death but by who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave any suggestions or requests in the comments :D


	8. Surprise Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George are safe, the figure reveals themself and a long lost friend reappears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be quite long and extremely smutty.
> 
> Things included in this chapter:
> 
> Choking  
> Degrading  
> Mild Safeword Usage  
> Tying Up With Ropes  
> Neck Bulge  
> Praise  
> Double Penetration  
> Blindfold Usage  
> Cum Swallowing  
> Mild Spanking  
> Deepthroating  
> Edging  
> Overstimulation  
> Knife Play  
> Blood  
> After Care  
> Fluff  
> Eating

They were back together; Dream and George were reunited after an ordeal which terrified them both. George’s eyes fluttered open and when he realised who was next to him, he sat up in pure shock and excitement and straddled Dream’s chest tugging his hair in an attempt to wake him up. The green-eyed man awoke and saw George on his chest, he immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closer kissing him on the lips. “Holy shit I’ve missed you Georgie, I didn’t think I’d see you again.” Before George had time to formulate a response he was pulled back into another deep kiss when he felt his crotch being grabbed by Dream’s free hand. He let out a moan, “Can we hurry Dreamie?” He was still in pain from the other night though, “Of course we can baby.” He picked the smaller man up and lay him on his back pulling down George’s pants and boxers in one swift motion. 

George’s cock sprung out hard and already leaking pre-cum, he felt a warmth surround him and moaned quite loudly, they had no idea where they were. They just knew they were in a comfy bed surrounded by their favourite colours and plants, green and blue with daisies in flowerpots. 

“Fuck Dream go faster!” Dream obliged and took George all the way to the back of his throat forming a visible bulge in his neck, George just lay there helplessly moaning away and squirming, however just as he was about to reach his much-needed orgasm the door opened revealing the figure from the previous night. It was Sapnap standing there with 2 bowls of cereal and 2 bottles of water, his face showed utter horror and shock whereas his cock showed other feelings. “SAPNAP WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Dream shouted as he threw a pillow in the raven-haired man’s direction, “Well I saved you and George yesterday, and brought you back to mine and Skeppy’s secret house in the far lands.” Upon hearing his name Skeppy stuck his head around the door, his eyes also widening at the sight on the bed, “Oh hey boys and your friends.” Looking directly at George and Dream’s unclothed dicks. “Need some help from me and Sappy? We’re both willing to help!” George and Dream instantly nodded in approval.

“First things first Skep and Sap, George’s safe word is blue, and he is only a sub, he doesn’t mind pain but will use his word if needed he also loves to be degraded and praised. I’m only a dom so I hope you’re switches.” George quickly glanced at Dream, “Dream, can I have a word for if I want to slow down please?” Dream looked happy at the question that had be asked, “Of course darling, what would you like it to be?” George thought for a moment, “I’d like it to be stars please” Dream nodded in response agreeing with him, as did the other 2 men. 

Luckily for Dream and George, Sapnap and Skeppy were both switches luckily. “I’ll take Georgie here Dream if that’s ok with you, of course?” Dream nodded at Sapnap giving him the approval to take his sub for a while.

“Come here Skep, now tell me how you like to be treated.” Dream asked Skeppy and patted his leg, “I like it gentle and I like praise a lot, I’m up for anything but nothing rough, my safe word is diamond, I don’t like degrading either, I also get emotional during it but I’m fine.” Dream began to unbuckle Skeppy’s jeans and began to stroke him, Skeppy’s moans filled the room and so Dream picked up his pace. “Good boy Skep, you sound gorgeous now how about you turn to face me?” Skeppy turned around immediately to come eye to eye with the blonde man. “Sap, have you got any lube?” Dream called over to Sapnap who was currently dealing with a very bratty George. “Yeah, here it is dude, also can you tell your sub to stop being such a brat.” Dream picked Skeppy up and sat him on the chair whilst he walked over to George and Sapnap. A hard slap was given across George’s face, “Listen up slut, behave for Sap or else you’ll be the new cum dump for a week.” The smaller man whimpered and lay back for his dom.

Dream got the lube off of Sapnap and walked back over to Skeppy who was now stroking himself, “You look so pretty like that darling, come on, get up and sit how we were before.” Skeppy obliged and straddled Dream again, “Now I’m going to stretch you honey, tell me if it hurts at any point and I’ll stop.” Skeppy nodded and Dream opened the cap on the lube coating his fingers thoroughly before inserting one into Skeppy. His eyes widened and squirmed in pain and discomfort, “Ow Dream that hurts, please stop, I don’t like it please. Diamonds!” Dream’s fingers retreated and he pulled his sub in closer and hugged him feeling guilty, “I’m so sorry munchkin, I didn’t realise it would hurt that much” 

“It’s ok, I still want to carry on though, but I was thinking we go torture Mr Notfound over there.” Dream’s eyes lit up and he nodded in agreement. They both stood up and walked over to Sapnap and George who was now being stretched, “oh hey boys, wanna help me with my little cum rag?” Sapnap asked spitting on the sub beneath him suddenly inserting 2 extra fingers receiving a shriek of pain from George. “Oh, shut up whore, you can take it you’re just so needy for our cocks, aren’t you?” The room went silent and that’s when Skeppy grabbed a cock ring from the bedside drawer and put it over George’s cock, “Your master asked you a question pain slut, so answer him.” George stayed silent, “The longer you take to answer will mean the longer that ring is kept on.” Dream and Sapnap were amazed, they’d never heard Skeppy speak like this to anyone before despite his behaviour. “Yes sirs! Please fill me with your cocks and cum, make me a mess just do anything to me!” George finally responded which in response got Sapnap’s cock inserted into him, Skeppy straddled George’s chest, “Suck now bitch” and so George’s mouth opened, and he took Skeppy’s full length making the straddler gasp and throw his head back in pleasure.

As this was continued, Dream inserted 3 fingers beside Sapnap’s cock which stretched George even more, vibrations off the moan were sent straight down and through Skeppy causing him to cum instantly, “Fuck! Such a good boy Georgie! Now eat it all up.” George didn’t have to swallow as it was already deep in his throat from being throat fucked to the point of it being red raw. “Open wide and let me see if it’s gone.” George obliged opening his mouth wide allowing Skeppy to inspect, “Well done Georgie!” As a reward Skeppy took the cock ring off of the sub and began to stroke him gently placing his other hand around his throat squeezing gently but hard enough to make the sub feel heightened in his senses.

His attention was quickly taken back to Sapnap and Dream stretching him out even more, Sapnap had his cock inside of George whilst Dream had 3 fingers inserted beside Sapnap, George was moaning deafeningly loudly and then Dream removed his fingers. In response George whined at the loss of fullness, “Please sirs! Please keep fucking me!” Dream smirked at him, “Happily darling.” He inserted himself into George beside Sapnap, before moving he leant over to George to check in, “Remember sweetie if you need to use your safe word, it won’t upset us. Now are you ready for us to start moving as it might hurt a little because you’ve never been stretched this much before?” Skeppy removed his hand and allowed George to speak, “Ok, and yeah I’m ready.” Everyone moved back to what they were doing, and the 2 men began to move, George began to cry, and drool came from the corners of his mouth. “Please go faster!” He begged through sobs.

In response he received a slap to his ass and the men sped up at an agonising pace, and Skeppy rubbed the smaller man’s tip and felt his orgasm approaching, “Fuck! Can I please cum sirs?” He began to beg over and over again but received no response. Due to the fact that Dream knew George’s behaviours and body responses the best out of the 3, he knew when he was about to cum. When George was about to cum, he tapped the 2 men on the shoulders and told them to stop, this ruined George’s climax, but he was too tired to even argue. 

Dream and Sapnap pulled out and Skeppy moved away from George, “Sap have you still got those ropes?” Dream was curious because he wanted to see George’s reaction to being tied up, “Yeah I’ll go get them” he kissed Dream on the forehead and walked out of the room the retrieve the equipment. Dream picked George up and ordered Skeppy to sit against the headboard, once he had moved, he placed a pillow between Skeppy’s legs and placed George lying there. George was falling asleep at this point from exhaustion, “Skep, if you’re ok with it can you comfort him and play with his hair and sweet talk to him whilst be a Sap tie him up? I want you to stay there once we’ve done that though.” Skeppy nodded in response as Sapnap returned with ropes, a blindfold and some play knives. 

“Looky what I found Georgie” Sapnap announced holding the knives in front of George who’s eyes instantly widened, “George are you ok with this baby? Please tell us because we’ve never done this before.” All 3 men waited for a response worrying that they had gone too far, “Yeah, I’ll be ok with it, just don’t cut deep please I beg you” They were relieved from his answer, “Don’t worry we won’t, they know what they’re doing.” Skeppy whispered comfortingly. 

Sapnap and Dream got to work unravelling the rope and tying George’s hands to the headboard and then fixing his ankles in a similar fashion. Once done with that, the two men got back to work sitting on a chair in George’s direct vision with Dream sat down and Sapnap on his lap, both facing George. Dream opened the lube and coated his fingers inserting one into Sapnap’s entrance and stroking his cock in the process which earned a subtle moan in response. George couldn’t do anything but watch and he was jealous, Dream then inserted a second and third finger making Sapnap whine loudly and his eyes rolled back letting his mouth hang open. “Fucking hell Sap you’re such a dirty whore and I love it” Dream removed his fingers and wrapped them around the subs throat and thrust his dick into his entrance, he received a nod meaning Sapnap was ready to move and he began fucking his hole faster and faster each time. 

George was squirming now, his hands and legs still bound by the ropes. “Come on Georgie, if you’re a good boy you’ll be allowed to finish soon” Skeppy began to massage George’s shoulders and whisper sweet things into his ears. 

“Hey whore, look here now.” George turned his head to watch the pair in front of him, Sapnap was close and so was Dream. The stroking on Sapnap’s shaft sped up as did Dream’s hip movements, he was hitting the sweet spot inside of Sapnap each time and he was a moaning mess. “Cum for me sweetie, make a mess of yourself” A few thrusts later Sapnap painted his stomach in streaks of cum, Dream fucked and stroked him through it. Once Sapnap had cum Dream removed his hands from his neck and dick placing them on Sapnap’s legs and spread them wider and raised them so George and Skeppy had a full view of him thrusting in and out of Sapnap’s wrecked hole. The overstimulation made Sapnap tear up and he went limp laying himself into Dream letting him take control, “Please Dream! Please cum already, it’s too much for me. FUCK!” Dream was enjoying himself, he loved to torture people like this, he edged himself for as long as he could so the sub could suffer even more. “Want me to fill you up Sappy?” Sapnap could barely formulate a full sentence at this point, “Y-yes p-please master, fill me up!” Upon hearing that sentence Dream came deep inside Sapnap’s wrecked hole thrusting through it, “Fuck you’re such a good boy for me, now it’s time to have the slut on the bed for dessert” 

Sapnap stood up with shaky legs and approached George and picked up a blade, he admired it in the light and Dream looked on in awe. Dream placed the blindfold over George’s eyes and picked up a knife too, he handed a straw and bottle of water to Skeppy and mouthed ‘make sure he drinks’ Skeppy nodded in response and started whispering praise to George.

Sapnap cleaned the knives once more time to make sure they were extra sterile and got to work. He leant over George and traced the blunt side up and down his chest, circling his nipples occasionally.

George then felt a burning sensation on his stomach and winced slightly, blood began to speckle upon the cuts which were clean and straight. It was Dream’s turn now, so Sapnap moved down to George’s cock and began to tease it earning a quiet groan. Dream approached George with a menacing look on his face and began to carve his name into George’s supple, pale flesh. The sub began to squirm and struggle against the restraints, “Can you untie my legs please?” He was ignored and Dream and Sapnap continued, the ‘A’ was halfway done when Skeppy reminded George, “Remember sweetie, both of your safe words are there for you to use if you need them.” He thought for a moment and shook his head allowing the doms to carry on. 

His stomach was now covered in streaks of blood and once the ‘M’ had been cut into his body the blindfold was removed, “Look down here whore and look at yourself, you’re officially my property and now that mark will be there forever” George gagged slightly at the sight but didn’t let it bother him Skeppy put the straw to George’s mouth encouraging him to drink the water and he drunk half of the water before pulling away and that’s when he saw Sapnap wrap his mouth around his cock and begin to suck. Dream was behind him jerking off to the sight, “Skeppy stroke yourself for me doll” He moved George and the pillow to the side slightly and began to touch himself for Dream, “good boy Skeppy and George honey you can cum whenever, don’t warn Sapnap though; I want him to taste my precious boy” Sapnap came up and looked at Dream with pleading eyes, “Dream why can’t you do it?” Dream rolled his eyes in response and slapped Sapnap’s bare ass hard, “because I said so slut” grabbing the ravenette’s hair he pushed him all the way down to George’s base making him heave and tapped Dream’s thigh to let him up for air. Once he had taken in enough oxygen he went back to work, sucking and that’s when George came in Sapnap’s mouth, after the hours of teasing beforehand this was the best orgasm he had ever had to date. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out the most pleasure filled moan the 3 had ever heard, Sapnap was hoisted up by Dream and swallowed every last drop. 

Dream reached below Sapnap and caressed his extremely sensitive cock, the man below him instantly came without warning and didn’t even moan, his body went limp and he collapsed onto the bed beside George making Skeppy cum from the sight. He grabbed George’s hair tightly as he chased his high and Dream praised him, “My God Skep you’re so pretty when you look like that, so messy and gorgeous” The 3 men in front of Dream basked in them after glows and the sight was enough for to make Dream cum and so he did, covering Sapnap’s stomach. 

They all relaxed for a few minutes gaining their strength back, “Guys can you untie me please, my legs and arms are hurting a lot now” Skeppy reached above himself and began to undo the ropes bounding George’s arms and Sapnap and Dream untying George’s legs. “Thank you, that was amazing guys” George was grateful for the people he now had in his life, he was in love. It was something he had never felt for multiple people at once before. He felt sleepy, “Hey George darling you can’t sleep yet, we need to get cleaned up and dress your stomach.” Sapnap was a lover for aftercare, he signalled for Dream and Skeppy to go shower quickly and so they did.

Sapnap decided that it was best for George to have a bath knowing that the boy would be too weak to stand independently, he called to Dream and Skeppy who were now in the shower to run a bath when they were out. “Yeah, give us 5 minutes! Do you want bubbles?” “No, Skeppy can you get the antibiotic soap from the medicine cabinet in there when you’re done and put some in the water?” Sapnap always kept some in the cabinet for situations like this, Skeppy was accident prone when hunting and would end up falling into brambles or getting attacked and wounded. “Yeah, will do!” 

Sapnap cuddled into George, “You did so well honey, I’m so proud of you for that. You were so brave for us” He was caressing the boy’s hair when the other 2 walked in letting him know the bath was ready, they began to dry themselves and got some clothes on. Dream put some green pyjama bottoms on with a white tank top and Skeppy put some red shorts on with a grey, fluffy dressing gown around his shoulders. It had been gifted to him by Bad before he left, and it always made him happy. Dream retrieved a first aid kit from the second drawer of the bedside cabinet whilst Skeppy picked out some red lounge pants and a cream hoodie for Sapnap, following with a blue onesie for George covered in bunnies. 

Sapnap carried George over his shoulder to the bathroom and place him in the bath, George winced as the water touched his cuts which were now surrounded in dry blood. Sapnap got in the shower letting George soak a little before washing him, he washed his hair and body with vanilla body wash inhaling the delightful scent. He washed the last bit of shampoo from his hair and exited the shower coming back a few minutes later dressed and dried. 

He fetched a washcloth and covered it in more antibiotic soap, he gently washed his body making sure not to hurt him, afterwards washing his hair and rinsing him off. Dream was standing at the door with an unfolded towel in his arms, Sapnap lifted George up and handed him to Dream who took him into his arms. “I’m going to go make some mac and cheese for us with ice cream for dessert if you want?” This was everyone’s comfort food and they obviously all agreed instantly. Dream got Skeppy to dry George off whilst he got some bandages, he pulled the bottoms of the onesie up to the base of George’s stomach and applied some antibiotic gel to the wounds. “God we’re so proud of you Georgie, you did so well tonight.” He loved the praise so much.

The bandages were applied over his wounds and once done, the onesie was pulled over the rest of his body and fastened. Sapnap walked back into the room and cooed at the sight, “Boy’s the food is ready!” Skeppy ran straight to the kitchen with Dream following straight after completely forgetting George, this made both Sapnap and George laugh loudly. George made grabby hands at Sapnap who lifted him bridal style to the lounge and propped him up on the sofa plopping down beside him, then the other 2 returned with 4 plates of mac and cheese, 4 bottles of water, and 4 bowls of vanilla ice cream with forks and spoons. The 4 lounged back onto the sofa and decided on watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets which was one of their favourite films. 

Halfway through the film they all began to fall into a deep sleep when they heard a pig squeal. Sapnap darted up, “Get to the panic room now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This took me a while to write so I hope it was ok :D  
> I will be uploading chapter 9 soon, if you have any requests I am happy to write them so just let me know! My Instagram is i_am_abbyy so message me there if you want to request anything.


	9. Oh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They evacuate to the panic room, things escalate between the quad and all goes silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to the decision that this is the last chapter I'm going to write on this story, I've had so much fun writing this and can't express how grateful I am for all of the support. This started off as a joke from a TikTok comment but I made it a reality and can't wait to write different fics.

“What the fuck are you doing Sap?” Dream sat up in response to the fuss of Sapnap rushing to the kitchen fumbling with keys panicking. He unlocked the counter which opened into the floor, “You grab George and I’ll grab Skeppy and bring them down here.” Not having time to question what was going on, Sapnap switched off the main power and picked up Skeppy who was in a deep sleep and Dream picked up George who was also fast asleep. “Don’t we need to grab food and blankets?” He questioned as they carried the boys down the steps, “Nope, I’ve got it all prepared” Sapnap pressed a button turning on the separate electric box which only powered the basement, he pulled the counter back and locked it swiftly pressing a button which covered the staircase entrance in a 5-inch plate of stainless steel. Dream looked around impressed, there was a bedroom, a full kitchen, a bathroom, and a lounge with a TV. The walls were grey and plain, the floor was a tile floor with rugs dotted around and a vent was fixated upon the wall in the kitchen. They placed the 2 sleeping men on the couch and Dream went with Sapnap to the kitchen. 

“What the hell is this Sap and why did you bring us here?” Dream had a look of concern on his face, “Well did you hear the pig squeal?” Dream nodded in response, “It was Techno, he’s been looking for us for months and has come around here quite a few times just not noticing us. I built this room because it was one of the safest decisions. He comes around here now and again trying to lure us out with whatever he can, but it’s never worked” Dream was baffled, “well what was the point if he never found you?” he began to laugh, suddenly hearing a chain of bellows from above startling him. 

“Oh, boys where are you?” It was Sam, Techno and Bad, “You idiots really thought you could hide from us, should’ve kept the hoodie held nice and tight Georgie.” Shit, Sapnap thought, he had just tucked it under George not fastening it, so it obviously must’ve fallen off during the journey. “Don’t worry, they won’t find us and if they do, they won’t be able to get through. There are 5 inches of steel around this baby in each direction with concrete on top with state-of-the-art soundproofing walls. We will be ok Dream.” The 2 men walked back into the lounge finding George and Skeppy half-asleep holding each other close and cuddling, they cooed at the sight. “Hey boys, it’s bedtime for you both.” In reality, it was only 6pm but they wanted to make them as comfy as possible trying not to scare them. George’s eyes opened first and then Skeppy’s, they both looked confused. “Where are we?” they both questioned, “Nothing to worry about, we’re in the basement because we heard something weird outside”

“Oh ok!” They allowed their partners to carry them to the bedroom.

Sapnap lifted Skeppy and Dream did the same with George taking them into the bedroom which contained 2 double beds. Placing them into bed and getting in alongside them, Sapnap turned out the power and cuddled down spooning Skeppy kissing the back of his neck. Dream, on the other hand, pulled George onto his chest, let him lay there, and played with his hair whilst stroking his back comfortingly.

They listened to the footsteps and talking above fade into the distance allowing them to rest and sleep finally.

*A few weeks later*

It had been a huge ordeal for the quad who had to make sure to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, but it allowed them to grow closer, and over time they fell in love with each other. They moved out of the house they were in currently to a hidden villa thousands  
of blocks away from people, they were finally at peace and happy.

That’s when Dream woke up crying, cuddling George’s red leather cap…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the ending guys, I just found it fitting, to be honest. Thank you for reading my work and I hope you enjoyed it! I uploaded this to my Wattpad too which is i_am_abbyy and I made a cover for the book on my own. :D


End file.
